Changing My Future
by kaynic87
Summary: During the Winter Break before Isabella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father. She receives a mysterious Christmas present containing four books pertaining to a certain future. Unable to resist and unbeknownst to her she embarks on a journey that will change her future.
1. Preface

Summary: During the Winter Break before Isabella Swan moves to Forks to live with her father. She receives a mysterious Christmas present containing four books pertaining to a certain future. Unable to resist and unbeknownst to her she embarks on a journey that will change her future.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Owns The Twilight Saga.

* * *

Preface

LOOKING back to Christmas Day I would have never imagined being here.

It is ridiculously beautiful, just like I read. Though, I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I am not here for the same reason I was in the other life time.

That is what I have begun to call it. For in doing this, there is no doubt that I have changed the outcome of my story. No way for me to go on as if I know nothing of the future I could have had.

What I want most is so precious that I would not mind going through the heartache all over again. But if you can prevent something so painful from touching your loved ones, why would you sit back and let it happen.

I looked up from my thoughts to see the people I love most, knowing they have yet to love me.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I know I have deleted and sort of reposted the story. But I wanted to change the plot and the way the story was written, deleting the old one was just the easiest way the do this. I hope you like the Preface. Review and let me know how you like the new chapter. If your new to the story let me know what you think.


	2. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter 1: Christmas Day

WATCHING my mother open presents has always been the best parts of Christmas morning, which might seem strange until you meet her.

My mother-Renee-is one of the most loving, erratic, harebrained people on the planet. We look the same with the exception of her short hair and laugh lines. She is one of the most beautiful people I know, much prettier than me. However, she argues about that with me constantly.

I watched as Phil gave her a small box, I knew exactly what was inside. He had wanted my opinion when he went looking.

Phil is my stepdad, they had gotten married in September. It was truly magical, Mom went all out for the second one. Even went as far as having it in Fiji. Really sunny-her favorite.

My parents got divorced when I was only a few months old.

They had both grown up in Forks, Washington-one of the rainiest towns in the continental United States- mind you. Mom hated it, she has never been one for that kind of whether, I get that from her.

Fell in love, and got married right out of high school. I came along only a few months later. My mom had loved both of us, I have always known that. But she has never been someone to settle on anything. I think that eventually the whether and the stress of being a mother and a wife eventually got to her.

We moved to Phoenix, Arizona and I have lived here my entire life.

It has always been just the two of us. Of course she had boyfriends from time to time, though it never lasted long. That is until Phil.

My ideas of love have always been the same, and watching and listening to my parents story I can see the different lines. I have always been able to.

I have learned that there are different types of love. The kind meant for family; brothers, sisters, mothers, and fathers. Then, there is the kind meant for your children, the love my parents have for me. Unyielding and never ceasing.

Love for another is different though. I never understood this until I was older. The one love that is unexplainable.

When my parents married they were in love, it is undeniable. However, as humans we are able to fall in and out of love multiple times in a lifetime. As love and loss are the things that define us.

This is what happened to my parents, well my mom. She fell out of love eventually.

My dad, Charlie, loved my mom and still does. That's what makes their story so sad. While he will always love her, she was meant for someone else. And I know he is still in love with her, but when he finds his one-like my mom has-that love for my mom will change to allow him to love his one unconditionally.

That is the love I want someday, though according to my mother marriage must wait until I am older. With what I have heard from her, I completely agree.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my mothers scream. I smiled as she flew across the floor at Phil, poor man is going to hurt tomorrow.

They landed on the floor with a thud. Phil looked towards me on the couch with a pleading expression.

"Mom, why don't you have Phil help you put it on." I softly told her coaxing her off the floor.

She looked at me with excitement before turning to Phil. He gave me a thankful glance before moving to clasp the ruby encrusted bracelet onto her wrist.

Mom hugged him tightly again before turning on me.

"Bella, Phil and I have opened all of our presents now, so it is your turn." She exclaimed happily.

This has always been a family tradition of sorts. When I was little I always saved my presents for last. Over the years it has become so much of a habit that I sometimes even forget to open them. I seem to enjoy watching mom and Phil open their presents more than the actual act of receiving some myself.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright mom, but I hope you didn't get to much. I don't really need anything at the moment."

"Isabella, you are going to open all these presents with a smile on your face." My mom said with a slightly stern expression.

She couldn't quite pull it off, having a small smile there as well. She knew me well, I didn't really enjoy the gift receiving part. Not since I was thirteen, I couldn't see the point in spending money when you didn't need to. Especially on me.

I humored her anyway. "Mom calm down, I will gratefully except any gift you and Phil decide to get me."

I tried to hide my smile as she scurried to the tree to get my presents. Even though I hadn't spent a Christmas with Charlie since I was fifteen, we still exchanged gifts, hating the attention as much as the other.

My mom appeared from behind the tree with an armful of presents. I gave her an astonished expression as she put them down next to me on the couch.

"Mom you did not get all these for me did you?" I asked slightly wary.

She shook her head. "No, one is from Charlie, and that big one came in the mail it had no return address on it, but it was made out to you. I figured it was one of your friends from school."

I looked at the largest in the pile warily. I didn't really have friends at school, so that could be anything. We'll save that one for last.

I opened all the presents with a small smile. Mom and Phil had gotten me some new winter clothes, a new collection of Jane Austen books. The old selection was worse for wear.

The clothes would come in handy soon, as I was going to live with my dad in March. We were both looking forward to it, even if I disliked the whether there.

When I got to dad's present I was shocked. Mom ended up having to take the letter from me to see what I had gotten. Only to be shocked herself.

Dad, also known as the Police Chief to the small town of Forks. Made a decent paycheck. However, that would not be able to cover this.

Dad's letter was sweet and showed how much he missed me. The picture of the car he had gotten me was little to much.

It was beautiful though, and I could easily picture myself in it. The car was a dark midnight blue Audi Coupe R8, with a V10 plus engine, and a seven-speed transmission.

As someone who knows nothing about cars, this was the one car I would know anything about. It seems my dad knew me a little better than I thought, that or Phil had been collaborating with him.

Either way that beautiful car was not going back, despite my dislike for gifts.

I smiled a huge smile, mentally declaring to call Dad and thank him profusely later.

I looked toward the last present in the pile, after opening a few more from Mom. I guess I will have to open it.

Putting the rest of my gifts to the side and started unwrapping the large gift. Looking in the box I was surprised to find a letter and four books. Grabbing the letter I noticed writing on the front.

_Read me when your alone._

That's odd. Putting the letter back in the box along with the rest of the presents I received I turned toward my mom.

"Thanks mom, they are great. Thank you Phil." I smiled at both of them, before giving them each a hug.

I looked at the clock only to discover it was already three in the afternoon. I towards mom and Phil, telling them I was gonna start Christmas dinner. They agree and went to watch tv.

After dropping my gifts in my room I headed to the kitchen and started dinner.

Dinner passed quickly and soon I found myself in my room debating whether or not to open the letter from earlier.

Deciding the letter could wait, I grabbed my bag of bathroom essentials and went to my en suite. Hoping in my shower, I praised Phil for landing a position in the MLB. He had never really considered it, liking the minor league. However, this bathroom is one of my favorite places in our new house.

After taking my time, even drying my hair I had procrastinated enough. Grabbing the letter I sat down with my back on the headboard of my bed. I opened the letter.

_Bella~_

_Although, this may seem strange. This gift is for more than just you. The books I have sent you have only recently come into my possession from a friend of my family. She had a special gift you could say that allowed her to write these books to specific detail. _

_I am going to tell you something that is going to seem entirely insane, but I am going to ask you to keep an open mind. These four books depict your future._

_I know it is crazy, but I promise to tell you nothing but the truth. And I believe once you read these books you will know my promise is real. As you read remember to keep an open mind. _

_The books go in this order: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn. Once you reach the end of Breaking Dawn you will find another letter from me. _

_I realize you wish to know who I am, but at this point in time I am unable to tell you. My family believe that by the time you read the other letter you will understand who I am, and I know they are true. _

_There are great risks from me sending you this gift and telling you of my presence sooner than you are supposed to know. But as you will soon discover there are events that can and should be prevented in your future. _

_My only hope in sending this to you is to prevent any harm from coming to you unnecessarily. _

_Until the end of the books~_

_RCC_

After reading the letter a few times, I couldn't deny my interest in what they had to say. The books also becoming more appealing with every word read.

I put the letter on my bedside and took the books out of the box. After setting the next to me I picked up Twilight.

I turned to the back and read the quote.

About three things I was absolutely positive.

First, Edward was a vampire.

Second, there was a part of him-

and I didn't know how dominant that part might be-

that thirsted for my blood.

And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably

in love with him.

With what this RCC person told me, these books were about my future which meant they were from my point of view. Meaning I was going to fall in love with this Edward. It mostly made sense. I had always dreamt of a love that much.

How can he thirst for my blood though. Unless he isn't human, but that isn't possible. Is it?

Deciding the only way to find out is to read, I turn back to the book in my hands.

Just from the first few pages, I could believe without a doubt that this is from my future. Each interaction plays out just as it should. I talk and think the exact same and all my reactions are the same as if I were there making them myself.

And I guess in a way I am. It seems the future has already changed though as Phil doesn't play in the minor leagues anymore, and I am definitely not driving a piece of crap truck, that is nicknamed the thing. Not that I can't understand the appeal. I wonder how these events could have changed without any interference from me reading the books.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I went on to read my description of my appearance and my first night in Forks.

It seemed like living with dad would be fairly easy.

The school seem simple enough and Mrs. Cope appeared nice. I am so glad I won't have that truck, although, I am guessing the audi will attract some attention as well.

The classes will be easy, especially with my advance placement here in Phoenix.

Jessica appeared to be a friendly person, she seemed a little vain for my liking though.

The Cullen Family. They must be a major part of my future especially if their Edward is the one I am meant to fall in love with.

How could he hate me so much? I have never even met him. I couldn't help but feel conflicted. I fall in love with him, but he despises me on first glance. He even tried to switch class to get away from me.

Finishing chapter one I couldn't quite grip what I had read. I read on, knowing I would find out more.

I closed the book and looked to the clock on my bedside table.

3:30 AM

Wow, I can't believe how fast I read that. Oh my god, I am in love with a vampire. The entire book was completely crazy, yet I can't help but hope that it is really, even with all of the horrible happenings.

Standing up and stretching, I head downstairs. After drinking a glass a water I silently go back to my room and lay down.

It is hard to come to grips with everything that happened in the book. But sitting here I know for a fact the the back of the book was right.

I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen.


	3. Finishing the Books

Warning: Starts in a dream.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter 2: Finishing The Books

LOOKING around I immediately recognize my surroundings. I have never been here in my life, but I know I will.

The meadow is more beautiful than the words in the book could have ever describe.

I walk to the center, and look around. It must be spring, the flowers are beautiful. I stop when I see the dark figure watching me. How long have they been there, how didn't I notice them? I watch as they slowly step into my precious meadow.

Even though the sun is in the middle of the sky, all I see is a slight glow on their skin, and a flash of bronze.

I gasp and sit up in my bed.

Nothing in the dream was remotely frightening even after discovering who was in the meadow with me.

I can hear my mom in the kitchen, that could end very badly. I get up and head downstairs. Reaching the kitchen I notice my mom going through the fridge.

"You know mom, if you cook something for yourself you may end up poisoning someone instead." I told her trying to hide my smile.

My mom stood up quickly and turned towards me. "Bella, when have I ever finished cooking something in this house."

I smiled, "Not since I learned how to cook."

"Alright, I am going to wake Phil up. He has that game tonight in Dallas, and we need to head to the airport soon." She turned to look at me with a motherly expression. Something I don't see very often. "Are you sure you will be fine on your own for the weekend, Bella. I won't leave if you need me here."

I shook my head at my mothers frantic eyes. "Mom, this isn't the first time you have left to go with Phil. And I just got those new books, I will most likely be reading all weekend."

She nodded before heading up the stairs.

By the time my mom and Phil got downstairs I had finished breakfast and was eating my portion.

Breakfast went quickly as they had to leave as soon as they were finished.

"Mom don't worry I'll be fine. Your only going to be gone for two days." I told her as she hugged me.

I gave Phil a pleading look as she started to cut off my breathing air.

He smirked at me. "Renee we have to leave now, or we will miss our flight. Besides you can call as soon as we land in Dallas."

I took a deep breath as she let go of me.

"Your right Phil. Bella call if you need anything okay." she looked so nervous.

I shook my head, she seems to forget I am almost 18.

Looking towards Phil, "Good luck at your game I know you do great."

"Thanks Bell, we will see you in a few days."

I watched as the car pulled out of the driveway, and until it was out of sight before closing the door.

As much as I wanted to go straight up to my room and read the other books, I needed to get some stuff done today.

I quickly gathered all the dirty clothes and started the washer before cleaning up breakfast. As soon as I finished I raced up to my room. This probably wasn't the smartest thing, as I trip on the third step and hit my knees on the step. Only I could trip up the stairs.

Picking up Twilight and setting it aside, I grabbed New Moon and emerged myself in my future.

I closed the book, noticing the tear stains on the front cover. I had had to stop reading a few times, as it was just too overwhelming.

How could he just leave me like that. Now that I have completed the book, I realize that he never stopped loving me. But, he never even spoke with me about it. There are two people in a relationship. If this is ever gonna work in this lifetime, he will need to learn to speak to me about things that happen.

The Volturi. They are going to be a problem, and I don't believe this is the last time we will meet them in the book. At least Edward will need to change me now. How he believes that I could just go on growing old as he stayed forever 17 is beyond me.

Oh god. He will only change me if I marry him first. It is not as if marrying him would be so bad, but I have grown up knowing I shouldn't marry until I was in my thirties.

I shook myself out of my thoughts as I set New Moon aside. That is one book I will never willingly read again.

Picking up Eclipse I noticed the time for the first time. 8:42 PM.

My stomach growled proving how late it was. I put the book back down and headed downstairs for a quick bite to eat.

Hurrying through dinner, I was almost to the steps when my phone rang from the kitchen counter. Looking at the caller ID, I realize it's my mom.

"Hey mom, how was your flight?"

"Bella, oh my god, this is the third time I have called. I was starting to get worried."

"Mom I'm fine. I was upstairs reading. I must have been so into the book I didn't hear the phone. It wouldn't be the first time."

After repeating several times that I was fine, I finally found out that their flight went well and Phil's game started in 30 minutes.

I said goodbye after that promising I would call in the morning when I woke up. I desperately wanted to get back to my books.

I took my phone with me as I headed upstairs. After plugging it into the charger, I picked up Eclipse again.

Throwing the book from me, I couldn't believe what I had just read.

After promising to marry Edward which still frightens me slightly, I go a kiss Jacob. What kind of person does that make me?

How could I do that to Edward? There must be something wrong with me. I know that I did it to stop Jacob from going and killing himself, but that would just lead him on even more.

Slowly getting up and picking the book up from where it lay on the floor. I start where I left off.

My future is so messed up, was all I could think as I finished the book. Even through reading the book, I could bring myself to love anyone other than Edward so why does my book self keep going back to Jacob.

How can I be so different than my future self? Is that even possible? Maybe since this time round I won't need to get any information out of Jacob, I will have nothing to do with him. That seems like the best solution. Though that could be difficult with Dad, but I will have to make it work.

Oh my goodness, I am getting married in less than two years. Edward promised to take me on a real honeymoon. That will be nice.

I decide to go to sleep as it is already 5 in the morning, I can start the final book tomorrow.

WAKING up was an interesting experience. I think I am starting to like my dreams better. That may be a bad thing.

It was already noon, so I would eat a quick lunch then come and finish the last book.

After cleaning up my lunch I started towards my room, I would need to call my mom before I started. I would forget otherwise.

"Hello" I could hear the drowsiness in her voice. I must have woken her up.

"Hey mom, I just woke up so I thought I'd give you a call. I can call back later if. . ." I didn't get to finish as she was already talking.

"Oh, Bella you'll never believe how beautiful it is out here. Phil won his game can you believe it. It was a landslide. How are you doing? Are you alright? Do you need us to come home early." she asked in a frantic voice.

I could hear Phil in the back ground telling her to calm down and let me answer.

"Mom, I fine don't worry. I spent all day yesterday ready. And I still have a book left so I will read that today. You and Phil should enjoy the time you guys have away."

I tried to keep her calm it seem to have worked. That or Phil had distracted her, and I really don't want to think about that.

"Alright Bella, well we will be home tomorrow night around 9. I want to go sightseeing, so I will probably forget to call. But I will call tomorrow morning, If you need anything just give me a call."

I smiled at her excitement. "I'll talk to you later mom. Bye"

"Bye Sweetheart."

It is a total wonder how Phil gets her to focus on anything. Putting my phone down I glance at the last book that depicts my future. Anything could be in there, I just hope it is good.

I think I may have frozen. Is it possible my vampire traits have come out early? Maybe.

I was married. Happily married to Edward. My gorgeous husband. It is strange to think those words. I was married at 18. That's even worse. But, it is so perfect. I cannot wait to marry him.

Isle Esme seems perfect. It is a little disappointing that I have ruined Edward's surprise, but I have never been a fan of them anyway.

Renesmee, my beautiful little girl. I have never dreamed about children. Growing up a mother to my mother, has never made me wish to have children of my own. But the thought of having Edward's child. She is so perfect. I wish she were already here.

There is so much happiness in my future, but so much heartbreak as well. RCC was right I could prevent so many horrible things from occurring. Edward leaving me for example.

RCC. They said I would know who they were when I finished the books. And if I were honest, I have known since her name was read.

She is definitely perfect. My darling Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She must be older by now in her future. For her to know of how much pain her father and I have gone through saddens my heart. I know I must change it, but I have no clue where to start.

The Letter. I turn to the last page in the book and smile at the words.

_perfect piece of forever._

I turned the page and found the second letter and opened it.

_Mom~_

_I know it is crazy, but it really is me. _

_Dad and Carlisle warned me how dangerous it might be changing our past. But as soon as I learned of you and Dad's history and how much pain I could prevent I couldn't help it._

_In my time you and dad are away on a hunting trip. Dad still hasn't told you about what I have done. And as soon as you find out I will probably be grounded for a month._

_As you know vampires have gifts. As time goes on these powers progress and sometimes change into stronger attributes of your original power. Aunt Alice has been experimenting with her power._

_See about a year ago we discovered that through her power of foresight she can now see the past of someone, should it conflict with the future. This lead her to discover her power of changing the past. It only works in certain situations, that pertain to saving a future. _

_So she is able to help you change our future into something better. I realize that by doing this there is a chance I might not be born. However, with how much I know you love me, I am betting you won't take no for an answer. _

_Dad says that by know you will be wondering how to go about changing what needs to be. He and Carlisle believe that by taking the books to them and showing them the pain and happiness of the future you all can work together to avoid the bad things._

_I am not going to lie, mostly because I get in trouble for that. It is going to be hard, especially with dad's stubbornness. Oops, I guess he was still in the house._

_Right now the family is at Isle Esme celebrating the holidays. They don't need to head back to school until January 17, so there is plenty of time. _

_In the envelope that contained this letter there is a plane ticket to Rio de Janeiro. From the airport you go towards the docks and take the small boat designated for the Cullen Family, the person at the docks can help you find it._

_When you show up make sure to explain to Carlisle what is happening and that you mean no harm to him or the family._

_They are going to be a little wary at first, especially Uncle Jazz. But they will cool down after a while. When you start the books read the note I gave you in the beginning it will help to ease their worry. Aunt Alice from my time, has made sure that once you decide to travel to Rio Alice there will get a vision. She will know who you are and why you are coming, but will not know anything about the books. Though, not knowing that, she will still help the family to get used to you._

_When you have finished the books, you can work with them to fix the future, as I will not be able to help any farther._

_Oh, just a reminder, you are still dad's singer so you definitely need to be wary of that._

_In my time line your shield has progressed into a physical shield as well. Grandpa Carlisle believes that if you focus on locating your shields and start working with them before you get there, you may be able to physically shield your scent from dad. It is just a theory though and you should still take the precautions that he will be able to smell you._

_I have to go as you and dad are about to get home. I hope you can prevent the bad things from happening. Good Luck._

_With all my love,_

_Your daughter,_

_Renesmee_

I looked into the envelope that the letter came in and found the plane ticket she was talking about. I guess I should call my mom.

I took a few tries for her to actually answer the phone.

"Bella are you alright?" Her voice had a trace of worry in it.

"I'm fine mom, I wanted to run something by you real quick."

"Alright, I'm listening."

I took a deep breath. "Well, one of my friends that lives in Forks called me today. I used to hang out with her when I went to live with dad."

"Okay, I didn't actually know you had any friends up there. What did you talk about?" She seemed to be surprised. I was to, I suck at lying.

I smiled as the plan formed in my head. I put all the excitement I had about meeting my family into my voice.

"Her name is Alice Cullen. I usually hang out with her and her adopted sister Rosalie Hale, when I visit dad." I know the more information I give her, the more she will be willing to let me go.

"She called because her and her family are going to their mom's island for the rest of their Christmas holidays. And Alice wanted to know if I could come and spend New Year's with them." I crossed my fingers as I waited for her to answer. I am not known for my lying skills.

The phone was silent for a moment. "Their mom has an island?"

I laughed at the astonishment in her voice. "That's what I said when she told me. She has already spoken to her parents Carlisle and Esme. They said it was perfectly fine, and they would love to have me there."

"It seems okay, I guess. You said their parents would be there right?" I knew she wouldn't be able to say no.

I smiled. "Yea, they said they had an extra ticket because one of the boys friends couldn't come. Alice said they would pick my up from the airport in Rio de Janeiro."

I listened as she took a deep breath. "Well it seems fine to me and Phil agrees. Since they are picking you up I don't really see a problem with it. When will you be coming home?"

Another idea came to mind. "Well they have to go back to school on the 17th. But, since I am going to live with dad anyways. Can I just travel with them to Forks? That way I don't have to start school there in the middle of the semester."

"That sounds fine with me, Phil has a ton of away games coming up. But you need to make sure it is okay with Charlie first." Her voice was stern, but I knew she was excited to be able to travel with Phil.

"I will call him right after I hang up. Alice said that the flight to Rio leaves at 10:45 tonight so I will need to leave soon. Do you think you will be able to ship the rest of my things to Forks when you get home?"

"Don't worry I will get it sorted out. Since your leaving early I won't be able to say goodbye. Make sure you call everyday." She sounded sad, I knew she didn't like me leaving at all. But she would be better off traveling with Phil.

"Alright mom, well I am gonna call dad and then pack. I will call you when I land in Rio."

"Okay I love you, talk to you soon."

"Love you mom, bye." I quickly hung up and call dad.

He seemed fairly excited that I was coming early and was ecstatic that I already knew someone in Forks. Especially the Cullens. He was fond of Carlisle.

After I was done talking to my dad. I made sure to pack everything I would need for Rio, starting with the books and note from Renesmee. Alice would most likely drag me shopping once Jazz got used to me, as Alice will already know who I am.

I packed some normal clothes anyway, preferring mine over anything she would buy me. Zipping my suitcase, I grabbed my Dartmouth sweatshirt Phil got me for my birthday, my wallet, and my phone, before heading downstairs to call a cab.

Rio here I come.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, just to clarify. I have done Bella's reading of the books like this because when she meets with the family they will all read it together. Also I have changed a few things just to make it a little more my own. And because I really don't like that Chevy Truck. Sorry to anyone that does. REVIEW and let me know what you think.


	4. Isle Esme

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga.

* * *

Chapter 3: Isle Esme

"PLEASE secure your seat belts, we will be landing in Rio de Janeiro momentarily." announced the flight attendant.

I sighed in relief. As excited as a am to be meeting my family soon, flying for 16 hours has been extremely difficult. Renesmee, who I am sure, discussed this whole meeting with Alice, made sure I had a first class ticket. Which came as a surprise when I arrived at the airport. With as much money as Phil makes now a days, it's not like I didn't have the option. But, I could never bring myself to spend that kind of money.

Oh course, about halfway through the flight I could no longer find any reason to dislike the money spent. Having to spend that much time squished in between people you do not know is uncomfortable for everyone. Besides, being about to stretch out your legs and sleep peacefully was a great benefit.

I looked out the window as I felt the plane start to descend, my thoughts going back to the final letter. I took every Renesmee seriously and without any doubt, strange that my daughter is older than me right now.

During the long flight I had only been able to sleep for about an hour, which was slightly disappointing. But, I had been able to discover some very useful information.

_*Flashback*_

_I couldn't go back to sleep. There was absolutely no possible way. The flight attendants are definitely not being attentive. _

_I looked back to see them flirting with the young men in the back of first class. I shook my head before turning forward again. _

_Thinking back to the letter, the words about my powers keep coming to the forefront of my mind. I have read about them in the book, but I know I have no control of it until after I become a vampire. _

_How does Carlisle think that might not be true. Is my mind even strong enough to accomplish something that difficult. If I could truly shield Edward from pain, what would it hurt to try. _

_Anything to keep from hurting him. I thought._

_I leaned my head back on my seat, and worked to clear my mind. Maybe if I focus on the shield the way my vampire self does in the book I could locate it. _

_The thought of sleeping finally came to mind, however was pushed quickly to the side, as my mate would always come first. _

_MATE. That is definitely something I have never said before. It seems strange until I focus it on Edward, of course that is what he is. Reading the books must have brought some of my vampiric thinking into play._

_My mind became focused once more, trying to think of a way to discover my shields. Carlisle had said it developed into two. _

_In the book my mental shield was describe as a invisible barrier that I am able to see and shape as my mind becomes less focused on protecting myself. _

_Of course, physical barriers are a lot thicker. So maybe I will go off that, starting by picturing._

_I tried to picture two different shields surrounding me, both close and tight around me. My mental shield would be almost translucent, thin but impenetrable. Than directly around the mental shield would be my physical shield, protecting both me and my mind. I would think of it as a silvery almost opaque color, that is thicker that the mental shield it is protecting. Once I had both pictured I let everything else slip from my mind._

_I focused on learning every crevice of each shield and how they wrapped around me. How they each protected me in similar, but also different ways. Since the physical part of my shield came later I focused solely on my mental shield. I knew, this part of me was subconscious, the ability to move this gift would require a lot of energy but also would be determined by my need to protected something more important than my own mind. It would need to be Edward._

_I thought of anything that could hurt him. Jane. She would be the best option. _

_It pains me to do so, but it needs to be done. I started to think of Jane bringing Edward to his knees in absolute excruciating pain. Edward in front of me crippled on the floor unable to protect himself from the onslaught of Jane's gift._

_Then I felt it, the slight push of that inner shield. Moving forwards, to the exact position I had pictured Edward. And then it ended. Unable to keep concentration, that part of me snapped back to protect its own. But, what I just learned, is so much better than the second of success. _

_*End Flashback*_

The plane hit the ground, and I knew it was only a matter of time before I would meet my family for the first time. For the first time in a long time, I prayed to any god who would listen.

_Please help me protect them. _

I know it could be a completely useless ideal, but any help with my shields was a good thing. I had worked on my physical shield the most during the flight, as my mental one is involuntary, and I am fairly confident that I will be able to shield them from my scent.

I just hope if I fail at some point Alice will see it before it happens.

Walking out of the airport, I was suddenly grateful I spoke fluent Portuguese. Quickly I hailed a cab, and was on my way to the docks that Renesmee had specified. It still seems strange to be following directions from a daughter that didn't exist yet.

The man driving was quick about getting me to where I needed to be, and got a little extra in tip for doing so.

Once I had my luggage I moved towards the man near the start of the dock. I quickly explained which boat I would be taking and that it needed to be ready immediately. I tried to give myself an air of authority, as so no questions would be asked.

He seemed to believe I was a Cullen, and lead me quickly to where I need to be. Helping me with my luggage, he then wished me luck and left.

I quickly checked the physical shield I was trying to keep firm, I have learned that shielding requires an extreme amount of energy. However, the more my body believes it is in danger the easier it becomes to hold the shield. Once I was confident it would hold I set out.

After driving for a while in the direction Renesmee had said to go, I was starting to believe that maybe it was a practical joke. That is until I saw land forming in front of me.

Isle Esme.

**Alice's POV:**

I sighed, it is so good to be away from all the humans of Forks for a while. No need to hide in the shade. I continued watching the boys wrestle in the water, their skin glistening like diamonds. My eyes were only really for Jasper.

Smiling I turned to talk with Rosalie, we were planning to go to Paris for Fashion Week this year. I was practically jumping for joy, just talking about it. I could feel Jasper's eyes on me no doubt, feeling my happiness.

Looking quickly into the future, I chuckled. I looked to where Jasper is standing. He is going to pay for getting distracted.

Emmett suddenly pounced. Taking both of them down. Starting the wrestling war once again.

This couldn't get any better.

_Suddenly I was pulled from my surroundings. Except I wasn't, I was still on the Island so this must be happening soon. I watched as our boat that we left in Rio approached our dock. All the boys moved to protect their mates from the intruder. _

_It was a young girl, no not girl woman. She seemed to be around 17 or 18. She turned off the engine, having yet to notice us on the dock watching her. _

_Grabbing some bags, she climbed out of the boat seemingly lost in thought. _

_All of a sudden, she looked up. She seemed completely content, despite being caught trespassing on someone's property. She looked at each of us before stepping forward towards Carlisle. It seemed she knew who we were._

_Her voice was a soft sweet tone, "Hello Carlisle, my name is Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."_

The vision ended and I found myself looking at the worried faces of my family. I focused on Jasper, calming myself. I could hear Edward asking me who the girl was, thus leading to questions from the rest of the family. I ignored them.

I gave Jasper a reassuring smile before looking at Carlisle. He gave me his full attention.

"We have a visitor."

**Bella POV:**

AS I closed in on the Island, I let down my physical shield momentarily and decided that I would dock on the Isle. Hopefully Alice would see it occur before I arrive. Everyone would know I was coming there's no turning back now.

I circled the Isle quickly finding the dock, only to see they were waiting there. I focused on pulling into the dock and tying the boat up, pretending not to have noticed them yet.

Taking a deep breathe, I checked both my shields once more. I grabbed my bags, I climbed onto the dock.

Looking back to Christmas Day I would have never imagined being here.

It is ridiculously beautiful, just like I read. Though, I can't help but feel a little disappointed that I am not here for the same reason I was in the other life time.

That is what I have begun to call it. For in doing this, there is no doubt that I have changed the outcome of my story. No way for me to go on as if I know nothing of the future I could have had.

What I want most is so precious that I would not mind going through the heartache all over again. But if you can prevent something so painful from touching your loved ones, why would you sit back and let it happen.

I looked up from my thoughts to see the people I love most, knowing they have yet to love me.

I took my time and acknowledge each one.

Jasper was the closest to me, he was in a defensive crouch still not sure what to make of me. The fact that he couldn't read my emotions right now seemed to put him on edge. Alice was behind, looking over his shoulder. She knew I wasn't dangerous, though she didn't quite know what to make of me yet. But still, even with knowing nothing about me, there was a hint of excitement underneath.

I smiled slightly hoping they didn't notice, before moving onto Emmett. In the books he was always portrayed as the fun loving teddy bear, I was a little disconcerting to be on the other side of that line. Though, he wasn't as defensive as Jasper. I wasn't getting by him without permission.

I noticed Rosalie behind him. She seemed to be extremely curious as to why I have intruded on their Island, though I also acknowledge to worry for her family that no one ever realized was anything other than pigheadedness.

Moving on I noticed Esme, pushed slightly behind Carlisle as a protective measure. She didn't seem to worried though it was there in her features. I seemed to be a curious subject to her as well. Although, I did notice the motherly aurora that surrounded her.

As much as I wanted to acknowledge him, I moved passed my love. Knowing as soon as I made I contact I would be lost.

My focus came to Carlisle, the leader of my unknowing family. I seemed to be the one that was the most calm. Though, I guess he always has been. Choosing my steps carefully, I slowly moved towards him. Taking care to make no sudden movements.

Once I had reached him, I held out my hand. He took it hesitantly.

I tried to speak in a calming voice.

"Hello Carlisle, my name is Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the chapters. I had originally planned to have the preface in this chapter. However, I enjoy this ending much better. I will be trying to post as soon as I can. Also, I'm sure you realized that I switched POV's momentarily in the middle of the chapter. I am not one to usually do something like that. But, we needed to know what was happening on the Island before Bella arrived. Please review and tell me what you think. And let me know if you have any questions.


End file.
